Le triomphe des Ténèbres
by LutineLaugh
Summary: Dans un monde où la violence domine, certains peinent à trouver leur place. Les enfants de Sang-Purs sont plus que jamais sous pression, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Je suis un peu stressée, c'est la première fois que je publie une fic ! J'espère que ça plaira !  
Je suis très motivée pour finir cette fanfiction, mais je ne garantis pas la régularité de publication… désolée.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est juste le prologue !

 **Attention : je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Prologue : La Trahison

La pluie martelait la vitre du train de la banlieue de Londres. L'orage qui menaçait depuis plusieurs heures avait enfin éclaté. Lyanna s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir jeté un dernier regard à la maison où elle avait grandi. Mais peut-être que si elle avait regardé en arrière, et croisé le regard de son frère, peut-être alors qu'elle n'aurait plus eu le courage de partir. Son frère. Son imbécile de frère. Comment pouvait-il croire à des idées aussi radicales, aussi néfastes ? Au début, Lyanna avait pensé que son grand frère adoré ne faisait que suivre les directives de leur père, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle avait finalement dû se rendre à l'évidence : il croyait en ces idées-là, il était convaincu que la terreur semée par les partisans de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort était nécessaire, utile, naturelle. La violence était devenue une méthode efficace et répandue pour montrer la puissance des Sang-Purs aux autres. Les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbes, les traîtres. Car c'était bien de ceux-là que faisait désormais partie Lyanna. Des traîtres à leur sang. Mais la plus cruelle des trahisons pour elle était celle de son frère. Il l'avait trahie, abandonnée, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment.

* * *

Oui, c'est déjà fini ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Aller, premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

 ** **Attention : je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.****

* * *

Chapitre 1 : la famille Malefoy

Le jeune garçon releva la tête de son parchemin et regarda la vieille horloge qui trônait dans la petite bibliothèque. Cinq heures. L'heure du thé. Sa mère l'attendait certainement au jardin. Il se leva, rangea le vieux volume qu'il consultait et descendit silencieusement jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la pelouse, à l'arrière du manoir. Là, à l'ombre d'un arbre, sa mère lisait un vieux livre. La table devant elle supportait une grosse théière et deux tasses, ainsi qu'une assiette dans laquelle un empilement de biscuits défiait les lois de la gravité.

Il s'approcha doucement et sourit lorsqu'une petite créature lui agrippa les mollets.

-Luciuuuuuus !

Ce dernier, bien que souvent agacé par sa petite sœur – quelle conversation pouvait-on avoir avec une _fille_ , de trois ans qui plus es ? – ne pouvait pas résister quand elle lui offrait ses plus beaux sourires. Elle semblait en admiration totale devant son aîné. Et ce dernier ne pouvait nier qu'elle était adorable. Ses boucles blondes lui tombaient déjà aux épaules et ses grands yeux bleus étaient si clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque gris par instant. Elle souriait tout le temps et son rire était le plus beau du monde pour lui.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

La petite fille ouvrit la main et tendit un petit caillou blanc à son frère.

-Oh, c'est... c'est pour moi ? Euh… eh bien merci.

Il mit le caillou dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la petite fille repartit chercher quelque autre trésor. Le jeune garçon s'assit en face de sa mère qui releva la tête de son livre.

-Tu as fini d'étudier ?  
-Oui, mère.  
-C'est bien. Tu seras un homme brillant plus tard. Bois ton thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Lucius porta la tasse à ses lèvres et son regard tomba sur sa petite sœur qui essayait d'attraper un papillon. Elle avait une expression très concentrée tandis que ses mains se refermaient chaque fois dans le vide.

-Cygnus Black et sa famille viennent dîner samedi. Tu te tiendras bien n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius reporta son attention sur sa mère. Il se retint de grimacer. Les filles de Cygnus Black avaient à peu près le même âge que lui et il ne passait jamais de soirées tranquilles quand elles étaient là.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mère, je sais quelle est ma place.

OoOoOoOoO

Cette année-là, l'été était si chaud que l'on pouvait à peine rester dehors avant le coucher du soleil. Le vieux manoir offrait une fraîcheur relative, mais l'arrivée de la nuit était tout de même un véritable soulagement.

Lucius n'était pas de cet avis là. Le soir ne signifiait qu'une chose pour lui : le retour de son père. Abraxas Malefoy était un homme froid, calculateur et qui ne laissait aucun répit à son fils. Lucius savait que c'était son devoir, en tant que fils aîné, d'obéir à son père et d'étudier le plus possible afin que jamais sa famille ne tombe dans le déshonneur. Mais certains soirs, son père l'obligeait à lire d'énormes volumes jusqu'à onze heures et demi, heure à laquelle, généralement, il tombait de sommeil. L'aîné Malefoy préférait étudier seul, l'après-midi, dans la petite bibliothèque du deuxième étage. Il se complaisait dans la solitude.

En ce moment, l'étude du soir était consacrée à l'étude des familles de Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne.

-Alors ? dit Abraxas Malefoy en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son fils. Tu connais toutes les familles ?  
-Je connais les 28 noms, père.  
-Récite-les.  
-Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode…

La liste était longue et Lucius avait beaucoup de peine à se souvenir de tous les noms. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son père ne semblait pas satisfait.

-Tu en as oublié un, recommence.

Lucius recommença trois fois avant qu'il ne donne la liste complète.

-Bien. Maintenant, toutes les familles se valent-elles ?  
-Non, père.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que certaines familles pensent que l'on peut s'unir avec des Moldus.  
-Est-ce tolérable ?  
-Non, père.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que les Moldus nous sont inférieurs et que s'unir à eux fait baisser le niveau de Magie en nous.  
-Tu comprends pourquoi on ne doit pas non plus s'unir aux enfants des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, père. Leur Magie est inférieure à la nôtre.  
-C'est l'ordre naturel des choses, Lucius, tu comprends ? Ils sont inférieurs, c'est ainsi.  
-Oui, père.

Lucius risqua un petit coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Minuit moins le quart. Le regard du jeune garçon n'échappa pas à son père et celui-ci l'autorisa enfin à aller se coucher.

Juste avant de dormir, Lucius ouvrit sa fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air frais. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre, silencieuses et bienveillantes.

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue ! :) Si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs ^^), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Je vais essayer de profiter de l'été pour publier le plus possible, alors à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Merci au reviewer anonyme, ton message m'a fait très plaisir :)

Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long, je pense que ça sera à peu près la longueur des chapitres suivants aussi.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Attention : je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Grandis un peu.

Le quai 9 3/4 était bondé. Les élèves chahutaient dans tous les sens et les parents tentaient tant bien que mal de faire entendre leurs derniers conseils.  
Lucius s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Son père lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ne me déçois pas d'accord ? Et ne te laisse pas faire par les plus âgés.

Lucius hocha la tête et ce fut au tour de sa mère de lui dire, tout en lissant le col de son uniforme flambant neuf :

-Nous sommes déjà si fiers de toi, sais que tu réussiras. Envoie-nous un hibou demain soir, d'accord ?  
-Je le ferai, mère.

Il se tourna enfin vers sa petite sœur et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?  
-Il faut avoir 11 ans, tu le sais bien, Lyanna.  
-Tu reviens bientôt ?  
-Oui, dès les vacances de Noël.  
-Mais c'est dans longteeeeemps ! se plaignit la petite fille.  
-Mais non ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai des lettres pour tout te raconter !  
-C'est promis ?  
-C'est promis. Et toi tu me promets d'être sage ?  
-Oui ! répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Ça passera très vite, tu vas voir. Non, ne pleure pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa sœur se remplir de larmes. Tu dois être forte et ne pas pleurer.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, se redressa, salua ses parents d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans le train déjà bien rempli. Lyanna aurait aimé lui faire signe une dernière fois mais sa mère lui prit la main avec force et l'entraîna à la suite de son père. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, sans grand succès cependant, et lorsqu'ils transplanèrent devant la grille du manoir, elle pleurait abondamment. En l'entendant renifler, son père ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Veux-tu cesser tes enfantillages ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Lyanna.  
-Mais je…  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir, si tu n'es pas capable de gérer tes émotions, tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie. Grandis un peu.

Lyanna baissa la tête tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la lourde porte de leur demeure. Sa mère l'envoya se calmer dans sa chambre en attendant le repas. Une fois seule, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à son chagrin et elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lyanna frémissait d'excitation devant la cheminée de la grande salle à manger. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le manoir et elle avait hâte de sortir, même si ce n'était que pour une soirée. Lorsque toute la famille Malefoy fut réunie devant l'âtre, le chef de famille jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes qui léchaient les pierres. Lyanna regarda son grand frère prendre la suite. Lorsque qu'elles furent seules, sa mère se pencha vers elle pour réarranger sa coiffure tout en lui assénant des recommandations de dernière minute.

-Vas-y, maintenant.

Lyanna s'avança vers le feu, lança à son tour la poudre et grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle tournoya sur elle-même. Même avec l'habitude ce n'était pas très agréable.

Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, elle distinguala pièce où elle était arrivée. Le salon des Black n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue.

Elle s'avança pour saluer les hôtes et essaya de ne pas ciller devant le regard glacé et méprisant de la maîtresse de maison. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui terrorisait Lyanna – plus que son propre père – c'était Walburga Black. Grande, maigre, le teint cireux et les yeux sombres, elle n'inspirait rien d'autre que la crainte. Ses cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon serré n'arrangeaient rien à son air sévère qui effrayait tant la fillette. Cette femme hautaine ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole directement et se contentait le plus souvent de toiser quiconque lui semblait inférieur. De toute évidence, Lyanna n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves à ses yeux.  
Orion Black était quant à lui déjà en grande conversation avec Abraxas Malefoy et ne prêtait aucune attention aux enfants présents.

Lyanna sentit son cœur bondir de joie en voyant son meilleur ami, Sirius, lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. Elle adorait Sirius. Ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard, le plus souvent pour faire des bêtises cachés dans le grenier ou pour parler des heures et des heures de mondes imaginaires ou de supposés passages secrets à Poudlard.

Regulus, lui, était timide et réservé. Âgé d'un an de moins que Sirius et Lyanna, il était à l'opposé de son frère. Réfléchi et posé, il ne disait pas grand-chose, et préférait s'enfermer dans le silence plutôt que de prendre part aux bêtises de son aîné. Ilétait malgré tout adorable du point de vue de Lyanna (elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère).

Les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent à nouveau de vert et un homme de haute stature aux cheveux bruns apparut dans l'âtre en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Cygnus Black se redressa le plus naturellement du monde et fut aussitôt suivi par sa femme Druella et ses trois filles : Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa. Les sœurs Black étaient aussi différentes les unes des autres que l'étaient Sirius et Regulus. Bellatrix était tapageuse et prétentieuse. Agée de bientôt 15 ans, elle allait rentrer en 5ème année à Poudlard et d'après ses dires, commandait à toute une bande d'élèves qui avaient comme spécialités terroriser les plus jeunes et se montrer d'une inventivité à toute épreuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de méchanceté. Elle n'était pas seulement irrespectueuse, elle était arrogante et méchante pour le plaisir. Andromeda était aussi bruyante que sa grande sœur, mais à l'inverse de celle-ci, elle clamait haut et fort que jamais elle n'usait de violence inutile et que la bande de Bellatrix étaient composée uniquement d'imbéciles. Personne ne se rappelait d'une seule journée où les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas disputées. Quant à Narcissa, elle se contentait d'exister. Elle parlait moins que Regulus – si toutefois c'était possible – et ses sœurs ne lui laissaient de toute façon aucune place pour s'exprimer.

Bellatrix sortit de la cheminée et vint directement se planter devant ses cousins.

-Alors Sirius ? dit-elle avec un air narquois. Il faudrait te décider à grandir un jour, même notre elfe de maison te dépasse.

Lyanna vit Sirius serrer les poings mais elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Pas devant sa mère en tout cas. Élever la voix devant les parents était considéré comme un manque de respect. Et puis Sirius, du haut de ses six ans (et demi !), ne faisait évidemment pas le poids face à sa cousine.

Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude. Les adultes discutaient de choses ennuyeuses (Lyanna avait vaguement entendu les mots « réformes » et « Gringotts », rien de bien intéressant en somme). Les enfants n'étant pas autorisés à parler sans qu'on les interroge, les repas étaient toujours calmes. Lorsque les assiettes à dessert furent débarrassées, le moment que Lyanna attendait arriva : les plus jeunes furent autorisés à sortir de table.  
Sirius et elle tentèrent de sortir de la salle à manger sans courir et une fois dans le couloir, ils échangèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius, tandis que Regulus allait s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Sirius referma la porte et s'engagea alors la conversation qui avait tant manqué à Lyanna. Le temps passait en accéléré lorsqu'elle était avec son meilleur ami.

-Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

Il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit objet rectangulaire.

-Tadaaaa ! Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans la rue.

Il était visiblement très fier de sa trouvaille. Lyanna s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il semblait y avoir un ruban enroulé à l'intérieur de l'objet, et deux trous le traversaient.

-Et… ça sert à quoi exactement ? fit Lyanna avec une moue un peu déçue.

-Je sais pas, dit Sirius, mais c'est un truc moldu, c'est sûr !

-Ouais mais ça te sert à rien, fit remarquer son amie.

Au moment ou Sirius allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Walburga Black furieuse.

-Sirius ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle, les Malefoy vont partir.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua alors ce que son fils tenait dans ses mains. Son visage d'habitude si blanc prit presque immédiatement une teinte rouge et elle se mit à crier (une de ses spécialités).

-Cette fois c'en est trop ! J'en ai assez de tes imbécillités !

Elle attrapa Lyanna et Sirius chacun par un bras et les traîna jusque dans le salon où les Malefoy attendaient devant la cheminée.

-Je les ai pris en train de jouer avec un objet moldu, dit Walburga sans préambule.

Lyanna risqua un coup d'œil vers son père et voulut s'enterrer en voyant le regard glacé qu'elle reçut en retour.

-Nous réglerons ça plus tard, fit-il avant de pousser sa fille dans la cheminée.

La dernière chose que vit Lyanna fut le regard de Sirius, toujours tenu par la poigne de fer de sa mère. Une fois rentrés, son père attrapa Lyanna par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

-J'attends un peu plus de maturité de la part d'une Malefoy.

Tu me déçois beaucoup.

-Mais on ne faisait rien de mal ! tenta-t-elle de protester.

-Je refuse que tu ailles fouiner du côté du monde moldu, c'est clair ? Aucun mélange ne sera toléré chez nous.  
-Mais…  
-Est-ce clair ?  
-Oui père, finit-elle par soupirer.  
-Bien. Il serait tant que tu grandisses.

* * *

Eh bien voilà ! Le chapitre 3 arrivera (je l'espère) avant la fin août ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
PS : désolée pour les petits problèmes de mise en page, il semblerait que quelques lignes soient décalées.


	4. Chapitre 3

Un nouveau chapitre ? OUI !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Réponse au reviewer anonyme : Marmaroth : Moi aussi je t'aime !

 **Comme d'hab' : je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.**

Chapitre 3 : la Répartition

Mr Malefoy posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, qui était à présent aussi grand que lui.

-Concentre-toi sur les cours, les ASPIC sont des examens importants.

-Je sais, père.

-Fais attention à toi. Et garde un œil sur ta sœur, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à sa fille.

Lyanna avait levé la tête vers son père. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton sec :

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à trop traîner avec Sirius Black, je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraîne dans ses imbécillités. Et ne fais pas ami-ami avec les traîtres.

-Oui, père.

Après un dernier signe de tête vers son fils, Abraxas Malefoy disparut dans un _POP!_ sonore.

Lyanna lâcha un soupir de soulagement. L'appréhension se mêlait à l'excitation tandis que son frère lui prenait la main pour l'aider à monter dans le train.

Le train se mit en marche et les élèves rentrèrent petit à petit dans leurs compartiments.

-Lucius ? appela doucement Lyanna.

Son grand frère se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

-C'est juste que… Sirius est mon seul ami…

-Oh c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Je ne dirai rien à père si tu restes avec lui. Mais fais attention à ceux que tu fréquentes, d'accord ? Aller, viens, on va te trouver un compartiment.

La plupart étaient pleins et bruyants, même si la plupart des élèvent semblaient se calmer à la vue de l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef qui brillait sur la poitrine de l'aîné Malefoy.

-Ah ! s'exclama Lucius au bout d'un moment.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment. Sirius s'y trouvait et Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en le voyant. Il était accompagné d'un garçon au cheveux noirs en bataille qui semblait tout aussi indiscipliné que lui. Il y avait également deux autres premières années.

Après avoir mis la valise de Lyanna dans le filet à bagage, Lucius ressortit du compartiment, mais sa sœur le suivit.

-Attends ! fit-elle.

Il se retourna avec un air amusé.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître. On va dans la même école, tu sais ?

-Oui mais je voulais te faire un bisou, dit Lyanna en le serrant dans ses bras.

-On se voit ce soir de toute façon, c'est moi qui emmène les premières années à la salle commune, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Je dois aller faire mes rondes de préfet. À tout-à-l'heure !

Plus loin, Lyanna vit Narcissa Black qui attendait son frère. Elle aussi avait une insigne de Préfète. La jeune fille adressa un petit signe de la main à Lyanna qui lui rendit avant de rentrer dans son compartiment.

À peine s'était-elle assise que Sirius l'assaillait déjà de questions.

-Ta mère n'est pas venue t'accompagner ?

-Non, elle est malade, elle avait trop de fièvre ce matin.

-Ah… En tout cas, je te présente James, fit Sirius en lui désignant son ami. Je t'en ai déjà parlé tu te souviens ?

Lyanna leva les yeux au ciel. Si Sirius lui en avait déjà parlé ? Il ne parlait que de James Potter depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. James a fait ça, James a dit ça…

-Salut, fit James en lui tendant la main. Lyanna, c'est ça ? Sirius m'a parlé de toi aussi.

Elle lui serra la main et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment. Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vers émeraude et un garçon pâle, dont les cheveux noirs et sales lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation et semblaient en désaccord.

-En tout cas, on y va, s'exclama le garçon au bout d'un moment. Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard ! Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, ajouta-t-il.

-Serpentard ? répéta James, soudain intéressé par leurs voisins. Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda James à l'adresse de Sirius.

Sirius et Lyanna s'étaient crispés à la réplique de James.

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il.

-Nom de nom ! S'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eut un sourire, mais Lyanna resta de glace. Qu'est-ce que James voulait dire exactement ?

-Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition, dit Sirius. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

 _-Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

-Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. La jeune fille rousse se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

-Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

-Oooooooh… firent James et Sirius en chœur en imitant sa voix hautaine.

James essaya de faire un croche-pied au dénommé Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

-À bientôt Servilus ! lança-t-il alors que la porte du compartiment se refermait.

Apparemment très content de lui, James s'étala sur la banquette d'un air nonchalant, comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit.

-Tu le connais ? osa enfin demander Lyanna après un moment.

-Non, mais il a l'air d'être un véritable imbécile.

-Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne le connais pas ? insista-t-elle.

James haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

Le voyage se passa sans autre incident notable. Sirius et James se lancèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive, et Sirius semblait imbattable. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le train ralentit enfin. Lyanna sentait son estomac gargouiller, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la faim ou à la peur. Lorsqu'elle descendit sur le quai, la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Les premières années, par ici, s'il-vous-plaît !

Lyanna, Sirius et James se dirigèrent vers la haute silhouette qui les appelait. L'homme en question devait mesurer plus de trois mètres.

-Je me présente : Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieues. Je vais vous emmener aux barques. Allez, avancez, soyez pas timides.

-Au _barques_ ? répéta un élève à côté de Lyanna.

De toute évidence, certains élèves n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la tradition qui voulait que les premières années traversent le lac pour arriver à Poudlard.

-Bon, mettez-vous quatre par barques, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bord de l'eau. Et essayez de ne pas tomber, vous ne voulez pas aller dire bonjour au calmar géant dès le premier soir, pas vrai ?

C'était sûrement une plaisanterie, mais peu de premières années trouvèrent ça drôle. C'était même plutôt inquiétant selon Lyanna.

Elle s'installa dans une embarcation avec James, Sirius et une autre fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pris place dans les barques, celles-ci se mirent à avancer d'un même mouvement, formant une procession avec à sa tête la haute carrure de Hagrid. Sirius et James étaient tellement excités qu'ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps.

-Tu as vu ce gars-là !? C'est un géant c'est sûr ! Il mesure au moins 5 mètres !

-Il y a _vraiment_ un calmar dans le lac tu crois ?

-Tu as vu les arbres autour de la gare en arrivant ? C'est la Forêt Interdite, j'suis sûr !

-Et peut-être même qu'il y a d'autres trucs bien plus dangereux qu'un calmar… ça serait trop _cool_ !

Lyanna, quant à elle, sentait l'appréhension monter en elle. Elle se contentait de rester silencieuse en regardant les rides à la surface des eaux, eaux qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres à mesure que le jour tombait.

Puis, le lac s'élargit brutalement et en face d'eux se dressa alors le château de Poudlard. Son immense silhouette sombre se détachait contre le ciel encore éclairé par le crépuscule. Ses innombrables tours, chacune d'une hauteur et d'une largeur différentes se lançaient à l'assaut des étoiles naissantes. Pour parfaire ce tableau, les fenêtres déjà illuminées venaient se refléter à la surface du lac, ce qui donnait aux occupants des barques l'impression de flotter au milieu de petites bougies.

Finalement, les barques arrivèrent sur la rive opposée, juste au pied du château. Après leur avoir fait monter des escaliers interminables, ils entrèrent enfin dans Poudlard. Hagrid les mena jusqu'à une petite porte où il leur demanda d'attendre, et les laissa seuls. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, et la fébrilité des élèves était presque palpable. Enfin, une sorcière au chignon serré se présenta devant eux. Elle arborait un air sévère mais n'inspirait pas la crainte, comme Walburga Black. Elle inspirait simplement le respect.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Derrière cette porte se trouve la Grande Salle, où se déroulera la cérémonie de la Répartition. Vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons suivantes : Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Votre maison sera alors comme une seconde famille. Un comportement exemplaire fera gagner des points à votre maison et toute infraction au règlement ou conduite déplorable lui en fera perdre. Vous devrez toujours penser que vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette école et que vos actions pourront avoir des répercussions sur vos camarades.

Après son discours, le professeur McGonagall se retourna, poussa la porte et invita les élèves à la suivre. Il pénétrèrent alors dans une immense salle où quatre longues tables étaient dressées. Une cinquième siégeait sur une estrade, à laquelle les professeurs étaient attablés, faisant face aux élèves. Et devant cette table, sur l'estrade se tenait un petit tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau.

Le professeur McGonagall se plaça à côté du tabouret et indiqua aux premières années d'attendre devant l'estrade, face à la table des professeurs.

-Je vais vous appeler un par un, poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis ainsi.

Lucius avait un jour raconté à sa sœur que le Choixpeau était un vieux bout de tissu sénile qui lisait dans les pensées, et elle était depuis terrorisée par la Répartition. L'idée que quelque chose lise dans ses pensées la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de se calmer tandis que les premiers noms étaient appelés. Après les A vinrent les B et bientôt « Black, Sirius » fut appelé et Lyanna détourna son attention de la boule qui logeait dans son ventre.

Un Sirius légèrement stressé s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tombait devant les yeux et resta un petit instant sans émettre aucun son avant de crier :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius, tout sourire, s'élança vers la table qui l'acclamait. James Potter, juste à côté de Lyanna, rayonnait. Plusieurs élèves furent ensuite répartis à Serdaigle et Serpentard puis l'on appela « Evans, Lily » et la jeune fille rousse du Poudlard Express s'avança vers le Choixpeau, qui cria pour elle aussi « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Les noms défilèrent sans que Lyanna n'y prête attention. Après Evans, ce fut au tour de Funderburker, Jason d'être réparti à Poufsouffle, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à...

-Malefoy, Lyanna.

La boule semblait vouloir sortir d'elle. La nausée s'insinua en elle et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle se retrouva – elle ne savais pas comment, ses pieds avaient dû bouger sans sa permission – sur le tabouret. Elle était en face des élèves et toutes ces paires d'yeux fixés sur elle ne la rassurèrent pas.

Une fois le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, il lui tomba à elle aussi sur les yeux et elle ne vit plus les autres élèves.

Une voix se fit alors entendre, mais elle semblait résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Une Malefoy, tiens, tiens. C'est amusant, tu ne sembles pas aussi manichéenne que tes prédécesseurs. Et tu es la première fille depuis longtemps dans cette famille. Voyons voir ce que nous avons là… de l'ambition, c'est évident, tu es également très intelligente et… du courage, beaucoup de courage. C'est plus inattendu, mais, oui je crois que j'ai trouvé. GRYFFONDOR !

La table la plus à gauche de Lyanna applaudit bruyamment, et elle se dirigea vers ses nouveaux camarades sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en fixant un point droit devant elle, comme détachée du reste du monde. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, elle sentit vaguement la main de Sirius sur son épaule, mais un millier de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de percevoir le monde autour d'elle. Qu'allait dire son père ? Et Lucius ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait renier son enfant pour ça ? Et pourquoi Gryffondor ? Elle n'était même pas courageuse ! Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Elle reporta son attention sur la Répartition et vit avec un pincement au cœur le garçon nommé Severus se diriger vers la table des Serpentard.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut réparti, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva et prononça un discours que Lyanna n'écouta que d'une oreille.

-Eho ! Ici la Terre ! Lyanna !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Elle leva les yeux sur Sirius, qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu fixes le vide !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sur la table, les plats s'étaient remplis de mets délicieux et variés, qui offraient une panoplie de couleurs et d'odeurs appétissantes. Lyanna se servit de ce qui ressemblait à du poulet et se força à manger un peu.

-Même le jus de citrouille est meilleur que chez moi ! s'exclama quelqu'un à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête et essaya de ne pas grimacer. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu James Potter être réparti à Gryffondor. Elle aurait mille fois préféré être assise de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, entre son frère et le garçon qui s'appelait Severus. Elle passa le reste du banquet à observer ce qui l'entourait. Le plafond magique, parsemé d'étoiles et traversé par endroits de quelques nuages, les plats qui avaient l'air délicieux mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avaler, et ses camarades, tous arborant un air heureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se réjouir comme les autres ?

À la fin du repas, les premières années furent invités à suivre les Préfets de leur maison et Lyanna ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre le groupe. Elle sortit parmi les derniers de la Grande Salle et au moment de suivre les autres qui montaient en direction de leur salle commune, elle remarqua un groupe qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

-Allez, suivez-moi, la salle commune de Serpentard se trouve à côté des cachots.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers : personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle ne suivait plus le groupe. Elle s'engagea à la suite des Serpentard, tout en restant à bonne distance. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs au sous-sol et Lyanna dut presser le pas pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et lorsque Lyanna s'y engagea à son tour, elle se retrouva face à un mur nu, sans aucune trace d'ouverture. Le groupe d'élèves semblait avoir simplement disparu. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle : elle ne savait pas comment repartir sans se perdre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas à Serpentard !

Elle se retourna vivement et vit un garçon beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle qui la regardait d'un air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nott ?

Lyanna sentit une vague de soulagement en voyant arriver Narcissa.

-Lyanna ? Mais tu n'es pas censée être ici !

-Je… je voulais voir Lucius, tenta-t-elle d'articuler, mais la fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible.

-Je vais le chercher, attends moi ici. Bon Nott, tu prends racine ou tu rentres ?

Narcissa prononça un mot de passe et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur comme si elle avait toujours été là. Nott s'y engagea à la suite de la Préfète et Lyanna se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius sortait de sa salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il paraissait exaspéré.

-Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé ! Je ne voulais pas aller à Gryffondor, je te le jure !

Lucius la regarda en silence quelques instants puis soupira.

-C'est pas très bon pour ma réputation tout ça… Et je ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça. Viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune.

-Je veux rester avec toi !

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas possible, on n'a pas le droit de changer de maison. Allez, viens.

Elle se résigna à le suivre. Il la mena à travers les longs couloirs. Ils repassèrent de nouveau devant les portes de la Grande Salle et continuèrent à monter dans les étages. Lyanna ne connaissait rien de ce nouveau décor et essaya tant bien que mal de mémoriser l'itinéraire. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans des couloirs et montèrent d'innombrables escaliers. Certains bougeaient d'eux-mêmes.

-On y est, annonça Lucius. Il s'était arrêté devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame boudinée dans une robe rose criard.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

-Je ne le connais pas. Vous ne pouvez pas appeler quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

La Grosse Dame ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer d'un air acerbe, mais à ce moment le portrait pivota et deux élèves sortirent par l'ouverture aménagée derrière.

-Ah tu es là ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant son amie.

-Tiens, Weasley…

Lucius s'était raidi en voyant l'élève plus âgé qui accompagnait le jeune Black.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit le jeune homme à Sirius qui rentra dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ?

Lui aussi parlait d'un ton froid.

-Je suis juste venu accompagner ma sœur, dit-il en toisant l'autre. Puis, se penchant vers Lyanna il ajouta : on se voit plus tard. Bonne nuit.

Et il repartit.

-Alors c'est toi la première année qu'on avait perdu ? Ton ami était affolé. Tu t'appelles Lyanna c'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est Billius. Billius Weasley. Viens, tu vas voir, on est bien à Gryffondor. Felix Felicis, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du portrait.

Ils passèrent le trou et débouchèrent dans une salle ronde, dont les murs étaient revouverts de teintures dans les tons rouge et or. Des fauteuils et des canapés confortables étaient éparpillés un peu partout et un feu brûlait dans la grande cheminée.

Billius lui indiqua les escaliers en face d'elle qui menaient à son dortoir. Lyanna monta les escaliers doucement et poussa la lourde porte sur laquelle une plaque indiquait « Premières années – filles ». Lorsqu'elle entra, les conversations cessèrent. Les cinq autres filles présentes se tournèrent vers elle. Finalement, la fille rousse du train s'avança.

-Je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle gentiment. Et voici Marlène, Alice, Mary et Catherine.

-Lyanna, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'avança vers le seul lit encore libre, et s'y installa. Tandis qu'elle enfilait son pyjama distraitement, les autres filles continuèrent leur conversation.

-Tu disais quoi, Lily, du coup ?

-Ah oui ! Ben mes deux parents sont des Moldus du coup, et ma sœur aussi.

-Et ça a pas été trop un choc pour eux ?

-Euh, non, ils étaient surtout contents je crois. Et toi ?

-Ben mes deux parents sont des sorciers mais les parents de mon père sont des Moldus. Je les vois pas souvent, ils habitent loin de chez moi.

Elles continuèrent à discuter un peu, puis finirent pas se coucher et plus personne ne parla. Lyanna chercha le sommeil de longues heures ce soir-là, fixant le rayon de lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Des bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Nouveau chapitre !  
Merci à adenoide pour ta review ! Effectivement, la pauvre Lyanna n'est pas très bien entourée... mais ça va s'arranger ! Ou pas ?

 ** **Comme d'hab** **: je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.****

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sang-de-Bourbe

Les premières semaines de cours se passèrent sans encombres. Lyanna commençait à s'habituer à être à Gryffondor. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius – et James. Elle découvrit avec joie qu'étudier à Poudlard n'était pas comme les leçons que son père lui donnait au manoir. Les professeurs étaient dans l'ensemble beaucoup plus indulgents et ne parlaient pas à leurs élèves comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien apprendre. Sa matière préférée était sans doute la Métamorphose, enseignée par le professeur McGonagall, leur directrice de maison. Elle avait de très bons résultats et était dans les premiers de la classe – seule Lily Evans était meilleure qu'elle dans beaucoup de matières.

Au début, Lyanna avait craint ne pas se faire accepter à cause de son nom de famille, et plusieurs de ses camarades étaient venus lui demander pourquoi elle et Sirius n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Mais depuis que Sirius avait répondu assez méchamment à Matthew Cornwick, un élève plus âgé, elle subissait beaucoup moins de remarques. Cependant, à part Sirius, personne ne lui parlait et elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intégrer.  
Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, cependant, Lyanna avait remarqué que son frère avait tendance à l'éviter, surtout lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était normal, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand elle y pensait.  
Autre chose lui paraissait étrange : elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de Beuglante de son père, pas même une petite lettre de remontrances lui expliquant encore une fois qu'elle était la honte de la famille. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Lucius n'avait encore rien raconté à leurs parents.

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, Lyanna arriva dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Sirius et ils remarquèrent que James et un autre garçon de leur classe semblaient indignés.

-C'est pas possible, disait James, ils avaient rien demandé !  
-De quoi tu parles ? dit Sirius en s'installant à côté de lui.  
-Regarde !

Il lui mit un exemplaire la Gazette du Sorcier sous les yeux. Lyanna se pencha pour lire en même temps.

 _DEUX MOLDUS ASSASSINES_

 _Un couple de Moldus_ _assez âgé_ _a été retrouvé mort, hier matin, à leur domicile de la banlieue_ _sud-est_ _de Londres. La police moldue a conclu à une crise cardiaque,_ _étant donné qu'ils n'ont relevé aucune trace d'effraction_ _. Mais les enquêteurs du Ministère de la Magie ont évidemment su dès l'examen des corps qu'ils_ _avaient_ _été assassinés au moyen d'un_ _s_ _ortilège de la_ _m_ _ort_ _._ _« Il ne fait aucun doute que l'assassin est un sorcier », nous a déclaré le chef de la Brigade Magique. Une enquête est en cours pour déterminer l'_ _identité du_ _ou_ _d_ _es agresseurs, et savoir quel motif a pu pousser un membre de notre communauté à mettre en danger le Code International du Secret Magique pour un couple de Moldus sans histoires. On a également retrouvé dans leurs affaires deux lettres de menaces_ _écrites sur du parchemin que l'on trouve en Grande-Bretagne uniquement sur le Chemin de Traverse._ _Le Ministère lance un appel à témoin pour les sorciers résidant dans cette zone._

-Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Personne ne sait, les gens du Ministère enquêtent. Mais si tu veux mon avis, certains sorciers n'ont pas besoin de raisons pour tuer des Moldus, fit James avec un air entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lyanna.

-Ben, répondit James sur un ton d'évidence, certains pensent que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux Moldus et n'hésitent pas à le leur montrer.

-C'est horrible, fit Lily en face d'eux.

Lyanna se retint de dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à se faire des amis et elle ne voulait froisser personne. Est-ce que ça n'était pas un peu vrai, cependant ? Les sorciers _étaient_ supérieurs, c'était comme ça. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour tuer, mais c'était la réalité.

James s'était lancé dans une tirade héroïque contre les gens qui avait assassiné ces Moldus mais la cloche sonna le début des cours et l'interrompit. Les premières années se dirigèrent vers la salle de potions, où le professeur Slughorn les attendait. En entrant dans la salle, Lyanna se dirigea vers son compagnon habituel en potions : Remus Lupin. C'était un élève discret mais très gentil. Il avait toujours un sourire aimable, même quand Lyanna avait failli mettre le feu à ses vêtements, dès la première semaine – le cours de Potions était un des rares cours où elle n'avait pas d'excellents résultats.

-Prête à mettre le feu ? l'accueillit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Fait gaffe, je risquerais de te prendre au mot, répondit-elle.  
-Installez-vous en silence s'il-vous-plaît. Vos livres à la page 12, aujourd'hui on va s'intéresser aux ingrédients neutres et à leurs associations. Pourquoi allumez-vous votre chaudron, Miss Cameron ? Nous passerons à la pratique après, prenez note de la leçon d'abord.

La première moitié du cours se passa dans le calme, les élèves prenant des notes pendant que le professeur Slughorn parlait. Ce fut lorsque la partie pratique arriva que la classe fut légèrement plus agitée. Les élèvent se mirent à bavarder, malgré les protestations du professeur.

-Allez, au travail, ne discutez pas. Vous allez devoir préparer une potion tranquillisante tout en associant deux ingrédients neutres pour remplacer la sauge. Je passe dans une demi-heure vérifier vos chaudrons.

Lyanna reprit ses notes et se pencha sur la recette de la potion tranquillisante. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le livre ne l'éclairait pas vraiment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plancher plus longtemps, car une odeur bizarre lui parvint de la table derrière elle. Remus et elle se retournèrent, intrigués. Apparemment, James et Sirius avaient trouvé une association d'ingrédients qui ne remplaçait pas la sauge mais qui formait un genre de boule puante solide. Remus eut un sourire amusé. Les deux garçons semblaient partager une même idée.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, j'espère ? dit Lyanna en comprenant leur plan.  
-Oh aller, détends-toi, c'est Slughorn, il ne dira rien.

Sirius se pinça le nez, prit la boule visqueuse entre ses doigts et la lança au milieu de la classe. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle émit un petit _POP!_ et libéra tout son arôme nauséabond. Aussitôt, des exclamations de dégoût fusèrent dans toute la classe. Les élèves les plus près de la puanteur se levèrent d'un bond, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la boule puante. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes au professeur Slughorn pour trouver les coupables : James se tenait les côtes tant il riait et Sirius avait l'air un peu trop fier de lui. Le maître des potions prit le temps de faire disparaître l'odeur d'un coup de baguette, avant de venir se planter devant leur table en souriant.

-Messieurs Black et Potter, dit-il, les yeux rieurs. C'était très amusant, vraiment. J'espère que vous me ferez autant rire vendredi soir, quand vous viendrez me voir en retenue.

James se reprit un peu à ces mots et le professeur retourna à son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malgré la retenue qu'il venait de leur infliger, il ne trompait personne : il n'avait pas vraiment désapprouvé cette blague.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, les élèves étaient tous un peu nauséeux, à cause des restes d'odeur dans lesquels ils avaient dû finir leur préparation. James et Sirius étaient hilares, apparemment trop contents d'eux, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Lyanna. À l'heure du repas, plusieurs camarades plus âgés qui avaient eu vent de leur farce vinrent demander des détails aux deux garçons.  
Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondor se rendirent à leur double cours de sortilèges, cours commun avec les Serpentard.

-Au fait, Lyanna, dit soudain Sirius, tu te rappelles de l'objet moldu que j'avais trouvé dans la rue ?

Elle se crispa à la mention de cette histoire.

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?  
-Eh ben j'ai cherché et ça s'appelle une cassette, et ça sert à écouter de la musique !

Lyanna haussa les épaules. Elle faisait très souvent ça pour cacher son malaise. Elle n'avait plus osé approcher un objet moldu depuis que son père l'avait sévèrement réprimandée en rentrant de la soirée chez les Black. Sirius sembla lire dans ses pensées car il poursuivit :

-Ton père ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, sauf si tu lui dis. Ici ce n'est pas interdit d'avoir des objets moldus.  
-Tu fais comme tu veux, Sirius, moi je ne me risquerai pas à jouer de nouveau avec ça en tout cas.

-Ton père sait que tu es à Gryffondor ?  
-Pourquoi, tu as envoyé une lettre à ta mère pour lui annoncer, toi ?

-Ben… non, mais… ça prouve bien qu'il n'ont aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'on fait. En tout cas c'est cool, ton frère ne nous as pas balancé.  
-Mon frère n'est pas une balance.  
-Rah c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Lyanna secoua la tête et ne répondit pas. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé son frère.

-Tiens, voilà Servilus, lança James, qui marchait quelques pas devant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant leur salle de classe et Lily et Severus étaient en train de discuter devant la porte. Heureusement pour le pauvre Rogue, James ne semblait pas d'humeur à s'acharner sur lui ce jour-là.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Après le repas, dans la salle commune, Billius Weasley avait entreprit un tournoi d'échecs avec les plus âgés et Lyanna et Sirius se montrèrent très intéressés par ce jeu qui, selon le Préfet, était une « spécialité Weasley ».  
Lyanna finit par tomber de sommeil et monta se coucher. Étonnement, aucune des filles du dortoir ne dormait. Elles étaient toutes les cinq assises sur un lit, autour de Lily qui avait les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées. Elles étaient en grande conversation mais s'interrompirent lorsque leur camarade entra. Lyanna n'en fut pas étonnée, elles ne l'incluaient jamais dans leurs conversations. Mais cette fois, les larmes de Lily l'interpellèrent.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Non, rien, répondit Alice d'un ton faussement assuré, Lily est juste très fatiguée, c'est tout.

Lyanna haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, les filles reprirent leur discussion à voix basse et elle fit comme si elle ne les entendait pas.

-Comment tu as eu ces détails ?  
-Ma mère travaille au Ministère, c'est pour ça.  
-C'est in-injuste ! hoqueta Lily un peu trop fort.  
-Calme toi, ça va aller, dit Marlène.

Cette fois-ci, Lyanna ne pouvait pas faire semblant de rien entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lily tourna ses yeux gonflés vers elle et se mit à tout déballer.

-Tu te rappelles de l'article sur les Moldus assassinés ? Eh bien quelqu'un les a tués juste parce qu'ils étaient les parents d'un sorcier !  
-Oh, fit Lyanna en haussant les épaules. Elle était trop occupée à fixer les yeux flamboyants de Lily pour voir les regards noirs des trois autres.  
-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Mais c'est horrible !  
-Bah, c'est pas sympa de les avoir tués quoi, mais leur enfant n'était pas comme nous. Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont inférieurs, c'est comme ça.

Lily hoqueta de plus belle.

Ce fut en voyant les têtes choquées des trois autres filles que Lyanna comprit l'horrible bourde qu'elle venait de faire : Lily était une Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle l'avait complètement oublié.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, venant d'elle de toute façon ? fit Catherine. C'est pas étonnant, vu sa famille.

Lyanna haussa les épaules avec un air indifférent, de nouveau mal à l'aise, et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre son erreur devant les autres, mais elle peina à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là.Le ton que Catherine avait employé pour parler d'elle était dédaigneux, tranchant, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Lyanna s'était sentie mal face aux autres filles. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si les Sang-Pur étaient plus puissants, si ? D'ailleurs comment Lily pouvait-elle avoir des parents moldus ? Elle était tellement douée, et pas seulement en théorie, mais également en pratique. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il devait y avoir des sorciers dans sa famille sans qu'elle le sache, autrement sa magie serait bien moins élevée, c'était la seule explication.  
Oui, dès le lendemain, Lyanna irait rassurer Lily : elle n'était certainement pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 5, avec une irrégularité de publication indécente, je sais ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 ** **Comme d'hab** **: je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter,** **i** **ls appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent.****

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Solitude

Le lendemain, Lyanna se réveilla après tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les autres filles étaient déjà descendues manger. Elle regarda le petit réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Huit heures moins cinq. Pestant contre son incapacité à se lever tôt, elle s'habilla à la hâte et se rendit presque en courant devant la salle de métamorphose sans passer par la case « petit-déjeuner ».  
Elle arriva devant la salle en même temps que ses camarades et alla se poster à côté de Sirius, comme à son habitude. Elle était en train de penser à quand et comment elle allait parler à Lily lorsque le professeur McGonagall les fit entrer. Pour une fois, elle trouva le temps long, préoccupée par ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qu'elle devait dire à Lily. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, elle suivit le mouvement de ses camarades, tentant de se rapprocher de Lily mais une voix la rappela.

-Miss Malefoy !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le professeur de métamorphose.

-Vous n'avez pas rendu votre devoir au début du cours. Vous l'avez fait ?

-Ah oui, excusez-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs, dit Lyanna en sortant de son sac un rouleau de parchemin.

-Je vois ça, répondit McGonagall tandis qu'elle examinait le parchemin. C'est votre devoir de potions, ça.

Lyanna s'excusa encore une fois, confuse, sortit le bon devoir de son sac, puis, tout en rangeant l'essai de potions, elle se rua hors de la salle. Mais Lily et ses camarades avaient déjà disparu, et devant la salle attendaient les septièmes années. Lyanna baissa la tête, intimidée, mais elle reconnut un des élèves. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de son frère mais celui-ci était absorbé par sa conversation avec un de ses amis.

La jeune Malefoy essaya toute la matinée de parler à Lily mais celle-ci semblait toujours occupée. Au repas, Lyanna voulut se mettre à côté d'elle mais Catherine se précipita pour s'asseoir avant elle.

Après déjeuner, les premières années se dirigèrent vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique. Lyanna remarqua que Lily était un peu en arrière du groupe, absorbée par la lecture d'un gros volume – comment faisait-elle pour lire en marchant ?

-Lily ! Eh Lily !

Elle se retourna et grimaça en voyant qui l'avait appelée.

-Lily, écoute, pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir, j'ai réfléchi et euh… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu es venue t'excuser ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Lyanna, prise au dépourvut. Non, mais…

-Laisse tomber, dit Lily en tournant les talons.

-Mais écoute-moi au moins ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Avec un soupir bruyant, Lily se retourna.

-Tu peux parler en marchant ? On a cours, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

-Bon, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai réfléchi et tu n'es pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Lyanna d'une traite.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Lily ne semblait pas plus détendue.

-Ben tu es beaucoup trop douée en magie pour ne pas avoir de sang sorcier, répondit Lyanna sur un ton d'évidence. Tu dois sûrement avoir une tante ou un oncle qui...

Cette fois, Lily s'arrêta et planta son regard vert dans celui bleu délavé de sa camarade.

-Mes parents sont des moldus, mes grand-parents sont des moldus et ma sœur est une moldue, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. J'ai un bon niveau parce que je _travaille_ , et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma famille !

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Lyanna, qui commençait à être agacée. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

-Parce que tu dis N'IMPORTE QUOI ! s'emporta Lily.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-En plus tu es méchante, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Lyanna resta un moment sans bouger, interdite, les bras ballants. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et courut presque pour arriver aux serres. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la serre où elle avait cours, le professeur Chourave était en train de fermer la porte.

-Dépêchez-vous Miss Malefoy, installez-vous.

Lyanna entra dans la serre et vit qu'il ne restait aucune place de libre atour des tables de travail, à part à côté d'un élève de Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la table en question, posa son sac et essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements incessants de Catherine et Marlène, juste derrière elle. Les nouvelles allaient vite à Poudlard. Les rumeurs étaient encore plus rapides.

Elle tentait de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur quand un bruit étrange la sortit de ses pensées. Incrédule, elle baissa les yeux vers la plante posée devant elle. Elle semblait parfaitement innocente, et bien que l'apparence ne veuille rien dire en ce qui concernait les plantes de Poudlard, cet espèce de croassement ne semblait pas provenir de la plante.

Elle cherchait encore l'origine du bruit lorsqu'il se reproduisit. En quête de réponses, la jeune élève se tourna vers son voisin qui lui souriait. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche elle comprit.

-Salut, dit-il, je m'appelle Jason Funderburker.

Lyanna s'efforça de ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Le garçon avait une voix tellement singulière qu'elle se rapprochait plus du coassement d'une grenouille que d'une voix humaine. Sa voix était non seulement rauque mais également chevrotante.

-Salut, je suis Lyanna, répondit-elle, toujours choquée du timbre de voix de son camarade.

Mis à part son étrange voix, Jason était un garçon plutôt gentil, et un excellent partenaire de botanique. Il effectua presque toutes les tâches que leur confia le professeur Chourave, car Lyanna était distraite. Elle écoutait le cours d'une oreille et ne pouvait ignorer les regards en coin que lui jetaient Catherine et Marlène.

La cloche finit par sonner et tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors, sans trop écouter les devoirs à faire. Lorsque Lyanna sortit de la serre, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Sirius à la mine sombre.

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, t'as pas fait ça… commença-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours suivant.

-J'ai fait quoi ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ? répondit Lyanna d'un ton agressif.

-C'est vrai que tu as traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-C'est ce qu'elle est non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-T'es pas sérieuse là ? intervint James – décidément ce gars-là avait toujours une oreille qui traînait partout.

-Attends James, laisse… fit Sirius, en tentant de repousser James. Il se retourna vers son amie en soupirant. Lyanna… tu ne peux pas dire « Sang-de-Bourbe »… c'est une insulte.

-Et quel est le terme approprié pour désigner les « Sang-de-Bourbe » alors ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

-Bah… « nés-moldu » ? répondit-il sur le même ton et avec le même geste.

Lyanna haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Après un moment de silence, Sirius reprit avec moins d'agressivité.

-Tu vas aller t'excuser ?

-M'excuser ?

Manifestement, Sirius commençait à perdre patience.

-Tu l'as insultée, c'est normal que tu t'excuses, tu crois pas ?

-D'accord, je le ferai ce soir, ça te va ? répondit-elle, un peu agacée.

Il ne répondit rien mais son visage exprimait toujours un peu en colère – ou était-ce de l'agacement ? – et Lyanna commença à se sentir véritablement mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait toujours entendu parler des « Sang-de-Bourbe », et personne n'avait jamais émit l'idée que ça aurait pu être un terme plus, elle savait que les « Nés-Moldus », comme les appelait Sirius, étaient inférieurs, personne n'avait jamais remis en cause cela, c'était un fait établi. Et elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi « Sang-de-Bourbe » était différent de « Né-Moldu ».

Elle se dit qu'elle essayerait tout de même de parler de nouveau à Lily, car l'amitié de Sirius était la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait à Poudlard.

Le soir même, après le repas, Lyanna sentit la panique monter en elle à l'idée d'affronter Lily et les autres filles de son dortoir. Après avoir croisé le regard insistant de Sirius dans la salle commune, elle se résigna à monter dans son dortoir, parfaitement consciente que retarder la confrontation ne la rendrait pas plus facile.

En poussant la lourde porte en bois de la chambre, elle vit de nouveau ses quatre camarades assises en cercle sur le même lit. Leur discussion s'interrompit encore une fois à l'arrivée de la blonde. Celle-ci se dirigea vers son lit en leur tournant ostensiblement le dos, le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Elle posa ses affaires sur son lit et se retourna.

-Lily ? dit-elle sans préambule, en évitant le regard des autres.

L'intéressée tourna la tête, mais avait un air clairement hostile.

-Je… je peux te parler ? continua courageusement Lyanna, qui ne pouvait plus ignorer les regards pesant des autres filles. Seules ?

-Non, je ne veux pas te parler, répondit-elle d'un ton froid. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ta méchanceté.

-Mais je voulais juste te dire que…

-Je m'en fiche !

Résignée, la jeune Malefoy se retourna vers son lit et entreprit de se mettre en pyjama. Elle sentit les regards hostiles de ses camarades jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire les rideaux de son lit.

La nuit fut de nouveau courte.

oOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent maussades pour Lyanna. Lily refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole, et elle ne voulait pas en parler à Sirius car elle pensait qu'elle devait régler ses problèmes toute seule. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et se concentrait sur ses cours pour ne pas y penser.

Au bout de deux semaines, Mrs Malefoy s'était finalement décidée à envoyer une lettre à sa fille pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Lyanna lui répondit une courte lettre disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle étudiait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se gardant bien de mentionner sa répartition ratée.

Elle se réfugiait de plus en plus à la bibliothèque, le soir et entre les cours, le plus loin possible de Lily ou de ses autres camarades de Gryffondor. Sirius ne posait pas de questions, Lyanna ayant toujours été la plus studieuse des deux. Il était le plus souvent occupé à traîner dans les couloirs avec James, à la recherche d'élèves sur qui tester leurs dernières blagues – et ça tombait le plus souvent sur Rogue.

Lyanna se sentait de plus en plus seule. Ses camarades de dortoir faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas, Sirius passait de plus en plus de temps avec James, et son frère l'ignorait lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Même le banquet d'Halloween n'était pas parvenu à lui remonter le moral. La nourriture avait pourtant été délicieuse, mais Lyanna s'était sentie à l'écart de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, la situation ne changea pas, si ce n'est que les professeurs semblaient se faire une joie de submerger leurs élèves du plus de longs devoirs et de contrôles possible avant la fin du trimestre. Le seul avantage que Lyanna en tirait, était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de ruminer sa solitude, préférant se concentrer sur ses résultats scolaires, et ça lui permettait d'éviter au maximum les autres premières années.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore à l'approche du mois de décembre, et Lyanna ne se joignit pas à ses camarades qui passaient leurs samedis après-midi entiers à jouer dans la neige fraîchement tombée. En vérité, elle savait très bien que ses devoirs étaient une fausse excuse car elle avait pris de l'avance, mais elle se réfugiait dans les livres, car à sa solitude se rajoutait l'angoisse de rentrer chez elle, tandis que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Des bisous :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? C'est le chapitre 6 !

Bonne lecture !

 **Je ne détiens aucun des personnages, lieux et intrigues de Harry Potter, les OC m'appartiennent, vous connaissez le refrain...**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : la Confrontation

Les vacances de Noël apportèrent du soulagement pour presque tout le monde. Lyanna, en revanche, se sentait de plus en plus stressée. Les examens de fin de trimestre étaient terminés et il flottait une ambiance de fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor le vendredi soir. Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves à Londres. Sirius et Lyanna étaient tenus de rentrer chez eux, compte-tenu de la tradition qui voulait que les familles Black et Malefoy passent le réveillon du Nouvel An ensemble, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était enchanté. Lyanna parlait encore moins que d'ordinaire – si toutefois c'était possible – et Sirius, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, était plus pâle que de coutume.  
Au grand soulagement des premières années, ce furent des calèches, et non des barques, qui les amenèrent jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait un froid si intense que ce fut un réel confort de se retrouver au chaud, dans ces étranges véhicules qui semblaient posséder une volonté propre et avancer comme par magie.

Le Poudlard Express était un peu moins bondé qu'au premier septembre, mais Lyanna, Sirius et James durent tout de même chercher pendant un moment un compartiment de libre. Ils s'installèrent, et immédiatement les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive. James se lassa cependant, quand son tas de cartes lui explosa pour la cinquième fois au visage, manquant de lui brûler les sourcils.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, dit-il à Sirius, qui avait le triomphe très modeste (il avait sauté de sa banquette en criant « OUAAAAAAIS ! VICTOIRE ! »).

Le train arriva bien trop vite à Londres au goût de Lyanna. Elle prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires, sachant très bien que son père en serait d'autant plus agacé, mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard sévère du chef de famille. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le quai, la foule s'était déjà dissipée, même si plusieurs familles de sorciers discutaient encore, se souhaitant de bonnes fêtes, ou attendant les derniers élèves. Elle regarda avec envie James courir vers ses parents et sa mère l'embrasser affectueusement sur le front. Elle releva la tête. On repérait les Malefoy de loin. Grand, le port bien droit et son éternelle expression sévère sur le visage, Abraxas Malefoy avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui parlait d'un air solennel. Pas très loin d'eux se tenait Walburga Black, et un peu en retrait un petit garçon se cachait des regards des passants. Regulus n'avait jamais été à l'aise au milieu des foules.

-Bon ben… bonnes vacances, Lyn' !

Le ton de Sirius était enjoué mais le cœur n'y était pas. Et Lyanna était tellement stressée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son ami sur ce surnom débile qu'il lui avait trouvé quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

-Bonnes vacances, répondit-elle à mi-voix, trop occupée à fixer son père avec appréhension.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres que son père daigna la regarder.

-Tu as pris ton temps, dit-il froidement. Rentrons.

Lucius attrapa la main de sa sœur (il avait eu le permis de transplanage l'été précédent) et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy. Il avait un peu neigé et l'allée était glissante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lyanna et son frère montèrent dans leurs chambres en attendant le repas. Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Lyanna entendit de légers coups à sa porte.

-Entrez.  
-Hey, fit la voix de son frère dans son dos.  
-Tu me parles maintenant ? dit-elle sans se retourner. Je commençais à penser que tu avais honte de moi.  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas te parler à Poudlard, dit-il avec un ton accusateur.  
-Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, Lucius, n'essaye pas de me dire que tu ne peux pas aller contre l'avis de tes amis, répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité.

C'était étrangement plus facile de se mettre en colère contre son frère que de lutter contre Sirius ou ses autres camarades de classe. Elle n'avait pas peur de son jugement à lui.

-En plus on ne choisit pas sa maison.  
-Tu en es sûre ? … Tu comptes annoncer à père comment ta répartition s'est passée ?

Lyanna ne répondit rien.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter, dit-il en sortant, tandis que la cloche du dîner retentissait à l'étage du dessous.

Lyanna descendit avec la boule au ventre. Dans la salle à manger du premier étage, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et la table était dressée pour quatre. Lyanna s'installa à côté de son frère et commença à manger en silence. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de parler tant qu'elle n'y était pas invitée.  
Abraxas parla beaucoup à son fils avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de son existence.

-Comment s'est passé ce trimestre ? Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre du professeur Slughorn, dois-je en déduire que tu te comportes bien ?

Lyanna savait très bien que cette question n'avait rien de cordial et elle avait senti la déception dans la voix de son père. Lorsque Lucius était entré à Poudlard, Slughorn avait envoyé une lettre vantant les mérites du fils Malefoy dès la première semaine.

-Eh bien ? insista-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je… Je ne suis pas mauvaise en potions, tenta-t-elle.

Son père la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle cilla.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Son ton était devenu menaçant.

-Je… j'ai été répartie à... à Gryffondor, balbutia-t-elle.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Lord Malefoy ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait pu trahir une quelconque émotion.

-Dans ta chambre, dit-il simplement.

Lyanna chercha le regard de son frère, mais il était lui aussi passé maître dans la dissimulation de ses émotions et évita soigneusement son regard. Elle regarda son père, qui était toujours immobile, et réussit à articuler :

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
-De qui est-ce la faute alors ? De la mienne ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait comme ça. Tu nous as toujours beaucoup déçu. Monte dans ta chambre, termina-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Elle refoula ses larmes. Sa mère aussi évitait son regard. Elle quitta la table avec moins de retenue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Au fond, ça ne s'était pas passé si mal que ça. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées, se demandant si vraiment elle aurait dû demander au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard, quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle se redressa pour voir qui était entré, mais elle ne vit personne. C'est en baissant les yeux qu'elle découvrit un elfe de maison qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il paraissait bien plus jeune que Skippy, leur vieil elfe dont elle avait l'habitude. Il posa un plateau sur la petite table en face du lit de Lyanna et la salua avant de repartir.

-Attends ! Qui es-tu ?

L'elfe parut terrorisé, comme s'il venait de commettre une faute grave.

-Dobby, Miss. Dobby s'excuse, il ne s'est pas présenté. Quelle impolitesse ! Dobby s'excuse, répéta-t-il.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu… dit-elle en balayant ses excuses de la main. Où est Skippy ?  
-J'ai bien peur que Skippy soit mort, dit Dobby en écarquillant ses yeux déjà énormes et globuleux.  
-Oh…

Étrangement, Lyanna se sentit triste. Ce n'était après tout qu'un elfe, mais elle aimait bien Skippy, il s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle, se faisant volontiers compagnon de jeux, surtout après que Lucius était entré à Poudlard.

-Le jeune maître a demandé à Dobby d'apporter un repas à la miss, Dobby s'excuse si il a dérangé la jeune maîtresse, Dobby s'excuse…  
-Dobby ! dit Lyanna, affolée de tant d'excuses en une seule phrase. Tu ne m'as pas dérangée. Merci pour le repas.

Dobby s'inclina et sortit, les yeux toujours larmoyants. Cet elfe était un peu étrange, se dit Lyanna. Il semblait n'avoir jamais servi personne avant et la jeune fille en vint à vraiment regretter Skippy et son calme en toutes circonstances. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remit à fixer le plafond et en oublia même de manger. Elle finit par s'endormir, la boule toujours lovée au creux de son ventre.

oOoOoOo

La réaction d'Abraxas Malefoy avait été beaucoup moins violente que ce à quoi Lyanna s'était attendu. Il refusait la plupart du temps de lui adresser directement la parole, même quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, et lui envoyait des regards pleins de haine et de déception, mais en général, son attitude ne différait pas de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée depuis toute petite.  
Au fur et à mesure que les vacances avançaient, l'appréhension laissa donc la place au soulagement. Lyanna passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs, et elle n'était même plus tenue de se présenter aux repas – elle soupçonnait son frère d'être intervenu auprès de leur père en sa faveur.

Un soir, la faim se faisant sentir, elle descendit comme à son habitude, pour se rendre en cuisine et chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle passa dans le couloir du premier étage, où seul un rai de lumière éclairait le tapis. Elle passait sans faire de bruit devant la porte entrouverte quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Elle se figea en reconnaissant celle de son frère.

-C'est une menace ? disait-il.  
-Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas prêt à faire des concessions, Lucius, dit une autre voix masculine. Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir ? Quand on reçoit un ordre, on y obéit.  
-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !  
-Laisse le, fit une troisième voix, et Lyanna savait à qui elle appartenait. Il n'est pas encore sortit de Poudlard, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que la réalité.

Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix faisait là ? Elle retint son souffle, et reprit son chemin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Figée, Lyanna se retrouva face à son père. En la voyant, celui-ci se rua en avant et lui attrapa le bras. Il la traîna ensuite en direction de sa chambre.

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? lança-t-il d'une voix où se mêlaient colère et mépris.  
-Non, je…  
-Tu étais déjà une déception, mais là, ça frise l'insolence !  
-Je n'ai pas fais exprès, répondit-elle vivement en se dégageant.  
-Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton !  
-Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle.

CLAC ! La gifle lui brûla la joue. Son père la regardait avec dégoût.

-N'élève plus jamais la voix contre moi.

Il fit volte-face, la laissant devant la porte de sa chambre, et retourna au premier étage.

oOoOoOo

Lyanna passa le réveillon de Noël seule dans sa chambre, enfermée à double tour. Seul Lucius sembla se rappeler de son existence en envoyant Dobby lui porter un morceau de pudding au chocolat.

Le lendemain de Noël avait lieu le Bal annuel du Ministère, mais cette fois-ci, Lyanna en fut privée. Elle savait que l'ambiance guindée des adultes ne lui manquerait pas, mais elle savait aussi que Sirius y serait avec sa famille et elle sentait une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que son meilleur ami passe la soirée uniquement avec James Potter.  
Elle en était à se morfondre ce soir-là, écoutant la grande maison vide craquer, quand la serrure cliqueta. Elle ne releva pas la tête, pensant que c'était Dobby qui lui apportait de quoi manger, et elle fut surprise de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Lucius.  
-T'es pas à la soirée ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu froid – elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de ne pas avoir pris sa défense devant leur père.  
-Je suis parti plus tôt. J'avais serré toutes les mains importantes et je commençais à m'ennuyer. J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendue ? Devant père ?  
-Je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui, soupira-t-il. Je suis l'héritier, je suis censé être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit et fait.  
-Et c'est le cas ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que son frère pensait d'elle. Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre.

-Pas sur tout. Je ne me réjouis pas que tu sois à Gryffondor, ça c'est sûr, mais tu ne m'as pas déçu. Je pense même que ça fait du bien que des gens comme toi soient à Gryffondor. Ça remonte le niveau un peu.  
-Tu parles des Sang-de-Bourbes ?  
-Pas que… Allez, ne parlons pas de ça ce soir, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu restes ma sœur préférée, ne t'inquiète pas !  
-Pffff, c'est facile t'en as qu'une !

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter des cours à Poudlard, et il lui donna des conseils pour finir son devoir de potions. Au bout d'une heure, ils entendirent leur parents rentrer et appeler Dobby.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant. Et au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes camarades de dortoir, elles finiront pas comprendre que tu as raison.  
-Comment tu…  
-Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, dit-il avec un sourire, je sais tout. Bonne nuit Lyn' !  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle, mais la porte était déjà refermée.

Elle se mit sous les couvertures et sourit, en se promettant de faire payer Sirius pour avoir révélé ce surnom à son frère.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, ça me donne la foi !  
Et Joyeux Halloween (oui avec un jour de retard, ça va ^^) !


	8. Chapitre 7

Avec beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaucoup de retard, le chapitre 7 !

 **Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout ça...**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : McGonagall ExMachina

La fin des vacances arriva trop précipitamment au goût de Lyanna, étant donné qu'elle les avait passées enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait même été privée de la soirée du Nouvel An avec les Black. Elle avait fini par croire que son père avait honte d'elle au point de ne plus la montrer en public.

Le dernier jour, Lord Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine d'accompagner ses enfants à King's Cross, laissant à Lucius le soin de s'occuper de sa sœur. Leur mère ne les accompagna pas non plus, étant de nouveau alitée.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius en train de monter dans le train, Lyanna accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre, mais son frère la rappela.

-Lyanna, attends s'il-te-plaît !

-Oui ?

Lucius paraissait un peu gêné. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

-Fais attention à toi d'accord ?

-Euh, oui, fit-elle, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Allez, file, dit-il.

Sirius avait déjà disparu dans le train. Lyanna hissa sa valise tant bien que mal, et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui se souhaitaient la bonne année avec enthousiasme. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva le compartiment où son meilleur ami s'était installé. Il était accompagné, comme d'habitude, de James Potter, mais il y avait également Remus Lupin et un autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ah ! Voilà la plus belle ! dit Sirius lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Arrête un peu, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais quand même.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, en face de Remus. Ce dernier était très pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Ça va Remus ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je suis un peu malade, mais ça va mieux là.

-Remets-toi, hein ! J'ai besoin de toi en potion !

-Lyanna, l'interrompit Sirius, je ne t'ai pas présentée. Voici Peter. Il est dans notre classe.

-Enchantée, dit-elle avec une pointe de culpabilité – elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

-Il s'est fait attaquer par la bande de Yaxley, et je l'ai défendu, fanfaronna James en bombant le torse. Du coup je l'ai invité dans notre compartiment.

-Je vois, dit Lyanna, doutant fortement que James ait vraiment tenu tête à un groupe de sixièmes années. Tu es un vrai héro Potter, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- _On_ l'a défendu, rajouta Sirius. J'étais là aussi.

Lyanna haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Il s'ensuit une discussion animée entre les deux garçons pour savoir s'ils avaient affronté quatre ou cinq Serpentard. Remus se pencha vers Lyanna et chuchota :

-C'était des quatrièmes années et ils étaient deux… Yaxley n'était même pas dans le lot.

Lyanna se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Sirius, et l'ambiance était nettement meilleure dans le Poudlard Express qu'au manoir Malefoy. Elle sortir un livre de métamorphose de son sac et tenta de faire abstraction des bruits alentours pour se plonger dans sa lecture. Ce n'était pas un exercice facile, et la difficulté s'accentua encore lorsque Sirius, James et Peter se lancèrent dans une bataille explosive. Sirius avait remonté ses manches et semblait prêt à vaincre par tous les moyens.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Lyanna releva la tête de son livre. James montrait le bras de Sirius. En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua elle aussi les cloques rouges qui s'étalaient juste au dessous de sa manche.

-Oh c'est rien, assura Sirius en rabaissant ses manches. Je me suis brûlé en renversant du thé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

James ne sembla pas le croire, mais n'insista pas. Lyanna non plus n'avait pas gobé son histoire de thé. Déjà parce que Sirius détestait le thé, et ensuite parce qu'elle savait que les Black ne se contentaient pas de violences verbales. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'apprendre que l'héritier de la famille Black avait été réparti à Gryffondor avait fortement déçu Orion et Walburga Black.

Le reste du trajet se passa calmement – aussi calmement que possible quand on partageait un compartiment avec Sirius Black et James Potter – et les élèves affamés furent heureux de retrouver la chaleur du château et le banquet de la nouvelle année. De la neige magique tombait du plafond, tandis que les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Lyanna s'efforça d'ignorer les filles de son dortoir, préférant s'asseoir entre Sirius et Remus. Elle subirait bien assez leurs regards en coin en allant se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune fille se sentit presque joyeuse tant le contraste entre ses vacances et l'ambiance de l'école était saisissant.

Mais les moments de joie semblaient toujours être de courte durée, car il fallut bientôt quitter la Grande Salle pour aller se coucher. La salle commune de Gryffondor était bondée et bruyante, pleine à craquer d'élèves heureux de se retrouver. Lyanna appréhendait toujours le moment de monter dans son dortoir. Et comme elle le redoutait, ses camarades arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte de la chambre. Elle marmonna un vague « salut » et toutes les quatre la fixèrent tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit.

-Vous pouvez parler, je vous écoute pas, vous savez, dit Lyanna au bout d'un moment, agacée par le silence qui pesait.

-Ben… non, justement, grimaça Marlène.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en retournant pour regarder Marlène en face.

-Parce qu'on te fait pas confiance, répondit Catherine candidement, s'attirant au passage les regards noirs des autres.

Lyanna se tourna vers Lily, qui avait les lèvres pincées. Toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée contre son père menaçait de déborder.

-Je voulais m'excuser d'accord ? Je voulais m'excuser mais tu ne m'as pas laissée parler ! cria-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en trombe du dortoir, dévala les escaliers et se rua vers l'ouverture du portrait, ignorant les appels de Sirius.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle erra un moment dans les couloirs. Elle se retrouva au sixième étage, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre, qui semblait avoir été mis là pour elle, dans une alcôve du mur. Elle allait se laisser aller aux larmes quand elle entendit des pas précipités venir vers elle. Priant pour que ça ne soit pas le concierge, elle attendit, figée. Mais ce fut Sirius qu'elle vit arriver, hors d'haleine.

-Ah t'es là ! Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle pleurait.

Lyanna ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est encore une histoire avec Lily ?

-Pas vraiment… j'ai juste voulu m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit avant les vacances, mais aucune des filles de mon dortoir ne veut me parler. Soit-disant parce qu'elle ne me font pas confiance.

Sirius paraissait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Ça leur passera… tu sais, Frank Londubat ne m'adressait pas la parole non plus en début d'année. Tout le monde se méfie des Black. Et vu comment ma cousine était quand elle était ici, c'est franchement pas étonnant.

-Oui mais toi tu as des amis dans ton dortoir… tu as James... objecta-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie. Moi je n'ai que toi.

Elle détourna la tête et fixa ses pieds. Finalement elle préféra changer de conversation.

-Tu t'es pas brûlé avec du thé, hein ?

-T'étais pas malade pendant les vacances, pas vrai ? répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle sourit. C'était donc ça l'excuse que son père avait servi à la famille Black, et très probablement à ses collègues du ministère. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, d'autres pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Les deux amis se figèrent en attendant la crise de colère du concierge. Mais encore une fois, ça n'était pas le Apollon Picott.

-Sirius ? Lyanna ?

Narcissa semblait stupéfaite de les trouver là.

-Le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes… vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs…

-Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer ? dit Sirius avec un ait de défi.

Sa cousine haussa un sourcil.

-Ça dépend, tu me paies combien ? répliqua-t-elle sans se dérider.

Devant l'hésitation de Sirius, elle finit par sourire.

-Allez, debout, je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Lyanna en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Merci, répondit timidement celle ci.

Ils partirent tous les trois en silence en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans le dernier couloir avant le portrait, ils tombèrent sur Billius Weasley, qui avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

-Je vous cherchais, dit-il.

-Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes premières années, Weasley, dit calmement Narcissa. Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigna en leur faisant un léger signe de la main. Lyanna et Sirius se tournèrent vers Billius. Celui-ci avait un air morose qui se dissipa quand Narcissa tourna à l'angle du couloir.

-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux rougis de Lyanna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lyanna baissa la tête, n'étant pas sûre qu'elle puisse parler librement. Elle interrogea son meilleur ami du regard, qui hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il faisait confiance au préfet. La jeune fille inspira un bon coup et raconta toute l'histoire, grimaçant lorsqu'elle dut admettre qu'elle avait bel et bien insulté Lily. Elle finit par dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'excuser, et que ses camarades ne voulaient rien entendre.

-Je vois... dit pensivement Billius Weasley lorsqu'elle eut fini. Effectivement, cette histoire va finir par poser problème. Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il en voyant Lyanna relever la tête d'un air inquiet, rien qu'on ne puisse résoudre.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il les mena vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Allez vous coucher tous les deux, on reparlera de ça demain, à tête reposée, et on trouvera une solution.

Lyanna monta les marches de son dortoir avec la boule au ventre. Parler de ses problèmes à un élève plus âgé aurait dû la soulager, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Elle avait peur qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile incapable de régler ses problèmes toute seule, et que les filles de son dortoir lui en veulent d'avoir tout raconté à un préfet. Heureusement, elles dormaient toutes – ou au moins faisaient semblant – lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre.

Le lendemain pourtant, rien ne changea. Ses camarades l'ignorèrent et la journée se passa comme d'habitude. L'espoir que Lyanna avait eu en quittant le manoir s'était complètement dissipé, et elle sentait qu'elle retournait petit à petit à sa solitude.

Après le dîner, elle s'efforça de rester un peu dans la salle commune pour passer du temps avec Sirius. Elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait son meilleur ami, et s'efforçait d'ignorer les vantardises de James, tandis que Peter leur montrait sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille, dont il était très fier. Elle allait lui proposer de lui donner les siennes – dans ces friandises, seul l'intéressait le chocolat – quand le portrait pivota pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall, suivie de Billius Weasley. Presque immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la salle commune.

-Allez me chercher les élèves qui sont dans leurs dortoirs, dit McGonagall sans préambule et d'une voix sévère. Il faut que je vous parle à tous. Bien, reprit-elle lorsque les derniers élèves furent descendus, on m'a rapporté que des insultes circulaient dans certaines classes et dans certains dortoirs. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Miss Breslin, je ne citerai aucun nom. Vous pensez bien qu'au sein de cette école, les injures quelles qu'elles soient ne sont pas tolérées. Qu'il soit bien clair que l'expression « Sang-de-Bourbe » n'a pas sa place à Poudlard, et que la discrimination sur un quelconque statut du sang n'a pas lieu d'être. Suis-je claire ?

Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle les élèves hochèrent la tête en silence. Lyanna croisa le regard de Marlène qui haussa les sourcils d'un air suffisant comme pour dire « on te l'avait bien dit ».

-De la même façon, reprit leur professeur, un nom de famille n'est pas suffisant pour juger une personne, et la mise à l'écart d'un ou d'une élève simplement à cause de son nom est aussi ridicule et intolérable que de se moquer des origines moldues de quelqu'un. Évidemment, je ne veux pas voir ce genre de comportements dans ma maison, mais il en va de même envers vos camardes de Pousfouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Si j'ai à nouveau vent d'insultes ou de discrimination de la part de certains d'entre vous, j'espère qu'il est clair pour tout le monde qu'une punition s'imposera. J'insiste également sur le fait que les professeurs et préfets sont là pour vous aider si vous avez un problème. Réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de vous dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Le silence régna encore quelques instants, puis les conversations reprirent petit à petit. Le cœur de Lyanna battait à tout rompre, craignant que les autres ne viennent la confronter. Mais personne ne fit attention à elle, excepté Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Finalement, cette année ne commençait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, des bisous !


End file.
